Clock generation circuits may be programmable, such that the frequency of an output clock they generate may be programmable. When switching from an output clock of a first frequency to an output clock of the second frequency, glitches or short pulses may be generated. Low area and low power clock generation circuits configured to change the frequency of the output clock are needed in the art.